Persperation
by BurriedAliveByLust
Summary: Ginny meets her lover for some fun in the dungeons...Sequel to Connexion


"Damn," Ginny whispered under her breath. She had made it to the Great Hall with Ron, but with the aid of a crowd of gawking Hufflepuffs, she was able to slip away into the darkness, and make it to the entrance to the dungeon. Pressed against a barrel filled with some kind of food or drink, she knelt down and peered around the corner. A prefect stood near the large wooden door at the end of the hall, she had to go into his line of vision to get to the door. She weighed the options and checked the time. She had five minutes left before Draco said to meet him in the dungeons. A little voice in her mind popped out and said "Just take him out, freeze him, knock him out, do something." She agreed with the voice at once.

_"Stupify," _Ginny whispered as she whipped around the side of the barrel. The prefect dropped, a lump of black and jade fringed robes. She stalked passed him and to the heavy wooden door. She grabbed the iron handle and pried it open the tiniest bit to peek through. Her skirt ruffled and a chill went up her spine, with it raising the hairs on the back of her neck. The cold air of the dungeon was a shock, but did little to cool the flames on the side of her face, and nothing to quench a far worse burning...

Her feet shuffled softly as she walked through the threshold and into the all but black dungeon hallway. Closing the door behind her, she crept slowly to what she could only assume was the end of the hall. She walked ten paces counting each one out in her head as she moved. Just as she got to eleven, she hit her nose on something cold, and hard too she realized as a numbing pain spread from her nose to the rest of her face. She let loose a slew of unintelligible words that could only be curses. Curses to the wall, curses to her own stupidity, but most of all curses to Malfoy for not showing up for his own little show.

"So is that what you think this is?" The voice rang dead quiet, but clear as a bell. She knew by his tone he had his usual sadistically satisfied smirk on, in fact she swore she could almost see it when she wheeled around to see Draco Malfoy coming out of the shadows. Goosebumps spread across her body like an infection. She tried to tell herself it was because they were thousands of feet below a partially frozen lake, but her body betrayed her the instant she thought up the excuse. He waited. She didn't realize he expected an answer, and from years of living with teenage boys, she said the first thing that came to her suddenly very cloudy mind.

"Shut up," she said. She wanted it to come across as a clear cut sign that she wasn't going to take his snide, aristocratic attitude tonight. However it came out like a blond girl talking about a teen magazine, because before she decided to say the words, he had his lips pressed to her throat, kissing it mildly but with rough suction and biting. Gasping for breath she trailed off from her childlike response into a guttural moan that added a tickling sensation to Malfoy's sensual kiss.

"Common room?" It wasn't a question, and she knew by the way he threw her petite figure over his wiry but solid shoulder...

The Slytherin Common Room was make mostly of marble and green granite floors polished to a mirror-like surface. Along the East and West walls were enormous oak bookshelves and their quarry, which were based on everything from _The History of the Slytherin House" to "Breaking Gringotts." _But the most alarming of all was that despite the huge fire rolling in the fireplace, Ginny was freezing! She felt her hands begin to shake when Draco had carried her into the common room, and now her teeth started to quietly chatter, dispelling her earlier thoughts that it was the butterflies in her stomach making her hands tremble

When Draco finally set Ginny down, it was on his bed. Ginny hadn't even remembered anything separating the boys and girls bedrooms. She only had a short minute to think before Draco was back to kissing. This time however, he stayed at an area closer to her cleavage. He nuzzled his nose in the hollow of her throat while hi kissed and sucked and inhaled all he could from this vantage point. Ginny quickly retaliated by entwining her fingers in his bright soft hair and pushing his face farther into her breasts. The burning from before was still there, throbbing with each pound her heart gave off. They were conjoined together, tied in a knot of painful lust that seemed eternal. Draco was the first to act beyond that point.

Draco quickly pulled his shirt off, revealing a body that, in Ginny's mind, was so utterly perfect. His pecs glistened in the light of a few small candles strewn about the room. They were just strong enough to be seen, not huge like some of the guys in the movies Ginny had remembered watching. Draco had a real body, a realistically sexy one that was equal parts muscle and padding. Ginny's survey of his pale yet golden chest ended when she felt him start to remove her shirt.

Ginny lifted her arms up, allowing Draco to pull the maroon and gold trimmed sweater over her head with ease. He chucked it to the floor where it landed on top of his long sleeved green turtleneck. A barrage of more clothes landed on top of the first two, making a mountain of, socks, shoes, scarf, and Ginny's skirt. All that she had left on her were a thin pair of lacy panties, and a plain cotton undershirt that clung to hr thin ye curvaceous figure. Ginny felt him starring, she realized that her nipples were poking through the thin fabric.

"I...I didn't have a clean bra," she explained in a very timid voice. Draco replied only with a smirk, she saw this every day when they were together. Her mind was quickly brought to the present by a warm hand running up her thigh and seeking out the sit of her burning. She gasped, the cold air rushing into her lungs at insane speeds. Draco had found Ginny's weak point, the place that made her knees weak a the slightest touch They both knew it well, and both used it frequently.

With his other free hand, Draco began to remove Ginny's shirt, and she could see a thickening in his boxers as he set eyes on her breasts. They were small, yet supple. Her pale body shimmered in the light, and her chest rose and fall with every deep, strained breath, making it hard for Draco to fight his arousal. He lowered himself on top of his lover, being careful of distributing his weight. When he was on top of Ginny, she could now feel the thick lump in his underwear, it pressed against her hips.

Ginny had little time to concentrate on his hips though, for he had already started kissing again, kissing her lip this time. Their tongues met in a passionate embrace, holding long and steady. Draco was the one to break the kiss, Ginny opened her eyes to see why he had stopped wondering if she did something wrong. Thats when she saw him, all of him. He was removing his boxers, his gaze locked on Ginny's. His shaft was a pale pink color, long but not intimidatingly so, and thick, for some reason her dreams always made it longer. He was cleanly shaved, showcasing his large balls as well, Ginny felt a little embarrassed because she hadn't shaven for a few weeks.

Draco removed Ginny's panties with care, going slow with his face right up against her crotch. When they finally were off, he wasted no time. Flinging them to the pile he quickly got into position, the head of his penis pressed lightly against her opening. He gave her a kiss, but unlike last time, stayed with it as he slowly began to push his member in. Slowly Ginny felt herself fill up with him, every inch of him brought intense waves of pleasure, and with them a sense of euphoria. After inch five however she began to feel the pain A year long dry spell was certainly long enough to tighten her sex. Draco knew she was in pain so he went even slower for the last few inches. The heat and wetness of being inside of her were enough to make any guy finish early, but with the new tightness, he knew this would be tough.

Minutes later, Draco hilted himself inside of her. Ginny let loose a long moan of satisfaction as the pain had mostly subsided into pure ecstasy. Draco removed his lips from hers and trailed his lips down to her breasts. At the same moment, he had removed a considerable length of himself and shoved it back in with an audible _thwap._ He circled her nipples with his tongue, sucking and squeezing every few minutes accompanied by a slow but steady _thwap thwap thwap_. Ginny felt everything, the cold touch of his lips, the warm tongue, his rigid manhood penetrating her deeper than ever, the shaking pleasure as is skin brushed against her sweet spot. All of this was too much for Ginny, and she came.

When Ginny came, she did hard. Her legs began shaking, at first a slight tremble and moving into a full blown vibration, the burning was quenched as a cold heat spread from deep inside her sex to her extremities and ending at her face where a slew of loud pants, moans, and yelps came out.

Draco knew immediately by the spasming and tightening hole that he couldn't take it any longer. He removed his mouth from Ginny's nipples and looked her in the eyes as he began to come. The first shot went deep, filling her hole almost immediately. His semen was thick and plentiful as it filled her still spasming vagina. Moans erupted from both of their lips as he continued to spill his seed inside of her. The minutes passed quickly, and they never averted their eyes from each other.

Once more they were locked I a passionate embrace, this one more physical as they spooned beneath the covers. Neither had spoken since they finished, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence They lay there together, in love but neither admitting it until they had to leave for the dinner.


End file.
